


One Of The Chosen

by SamsLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsLady/pseuds/SamsLady
Summary: Levana Frost has lived on her own since she was thirteen years old. Her parents were killed when she was a baby, and her grandmother was murdered when she was thirteen. The townspeople who murdered her grandmother due to their prejudice and fear of witches had thought they had killed her as well. However, she survived thanks to her powers and some things that she has yet to find out about herself. When Sam Winchester comes into her life, everything she’s ever known to be true begins to unravel.





	1. Discoveries

Word Count: Chaptered story – word count will be at the top of each chapter

Genre: Alternative Universe

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: PG - 13

Warnings: Violence – Mild Profanity – additional warnings may be posted with each chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own any rights to anything you recognize from the TV show Supernatural. Levana Frost, however, is my own creation.

Beta Credit: Terri (DeansLady)

Author’s Note: This story has been brewing in my mind for a while, ever since I created a Supernatural OC on Twitter for RP purposes. I have decided to write her story.

 

 

Chapter 1 - Discoveries (1,610 words)

Reeling from the death of Sarah Blake, Sam doesn’t respond as Dean asks him if he’s with him in the fight against Crowley. Instead, he remains silent the entire way back to the bunker, going quietly into his room and stretching out on top of his bed without even bothering to pull back the covers. As he stares up toward the ceiling, he sees the ghostly images of Jessica’s final moments playing out for him and sighs, turning over on his side and staring toward the far wall instead in a futile attempt not to think about anyone he cares deeply about.

The woman is standing on top of a hill that stretches up behind a piece of land that appears to house a small garage of some type. There is a drawing of a car on the sign that can just be seen in the fading light. She is staring off into the distance, her long dark hair blowing in the breeze as the sun begins to set behind the ancient-looking house behind her. Slowly, she turns toward me. My breath catches in my throat as I stare at the pale complexion of her skin, the bright green of her eyes. I am completely mesmerized. ‘I’m waiting for you, Sam..’ Her voice, melodious and soft, carries to me on the breeze in the air.

As if in a trance, I follow her into the house and up the stairs into what must be her bedroom. I sit down on the edge of the bed and lay back against the pile of pillows that are stacked against the headboard, my eyes never leaving hers. I reach out with one hand, intent on pulling her toward me.

The smile on her face grows as she begins to reach for me, but it suddenly changes to one of fear a split second before some unseen force grabs her and throws her against the wall. She opens her mouth to scream, but no sound comes out as she is dragged up the wall and onto the ceiling. She stares down at me, those bright green eyes shining now with fear.

I stare up into her eyes, suddenly finding that I am pinned to the bed. I cannot move. I watch, a horrified expression revealing the horror I am feeling, as her stomach is ripped open and flames engulf her.

Sam wakes up with a loud gasp, panting for breath as he sits up on the edge of his own bed inside the Men of Letters bunker that he and his brother, Dean, are now occupying. He walks right past the tables in the main room, where Dean was actually immersed in a book in an attempt to find a way to capture Abaddon so they could use her for the third trial, and out of the bunker. Climbing behind the wheel of the Impala, affectionately referred to as ‘Baby’ by Dean, he revs the engine before throwing it into gear and pulling out onto the road with no real idea where he is heading.

* * * * * * * * * *

Levana Frost pauses for a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow. Her long dark hair is tied back into a messy ponytail, the jean shorts and tank top she is wearing covered in grease. She leans deeper into the engine, stretching to reach a bolt just out of her reach. What had began as a simple part switch, the current job is turning into a nightmare. She doesn’t want to use her lift just to get to the bolt and is just stubborn enough to keep trying.

“Are you going to be finished soon?” a man asks from the doorway of the customer area. “I was told you are fast and efficient. I need to be getting back to Stigler.”

Levana looks over her shoulder toward the man. “It will be ready in a few more minutes. There’s no need to get impatient, Sir.” As she speaks, the bolt that is just out of her reach begins to unwind itself and suddenly drops onto the concrete floor of the garage. Her attention snaps back toward the engine of the man’s 2005 Chrysler Neon. Seeing the bolt is removed, she grins and grabs the part to pull it off so that she can put the new one in place.

The man mutters under his breath as Levana seemingly ignores him while she gets back to work, turning and walking back into the customer area. “Maybe those rumors are true..” He shakes his head and paces over to the window to look out over the small town of Quinton, Oklahoma. Rumors of witches living in this area had been around since before his grandfather was born, especially the Frost Witches. No one in the immediate area would come to Levana’s shop, but he has always believed in giving people the benefit of the doubt. That’s why he chose to come here. Levana might be a few miles out of his way, but her prices were very reasonable.

Levana replaces the part then straightens up to grab the rag that is laying on the side of the car to wipe the majority of the grease from her hands as she walks into her office. Opening up the mini refrigerator, she pulls out an unlabeled bottle of dark liquid and tips it up to her mouth. Hearing a throat clear from behind her, she turns around and forces a smile to her face. She hates to be interrupted when she’s drinking her supplement. Biting down on the inside of her lower lip, she quickly puts the cap back onto the bottle and stows it back inside the refrigerator before turning around completely. “I was just coming to get you, Mr. Rover. Your car is ready to go.” As she speaks, every smudge of dirt and grease from the exterior of the car begins to disappear.

“That’s great news,” Mr. Rover, the man who had been beginning to doubt his decision to come here, responds. “Thanks, Ms. Frost. I’ll be sure to recommend you to everyone I can. Coming here was well worth the trip.”

As soon as Mr. Rover leaves, still exclaiming over how smooth the engine of his car is running and how clean the car looks, Levana turns back toward her office and retrieves her supplement bottle. Putting the bottle to her lips, she steps back into the garage and stops in her tracks.

Sam Winchester kills the engine of the Impala he had taken from his older brother just outside one of the bays of Levana’s Garage And Go and gets out of the car. His eyes widen as he sees the woman standing in the doorway of what must be the office. It’s as if his dream has come to life.

Levana chokes on the drink she has just taken of her supplement, spluttering some of it down the front of her tank top. “Sam..” she whispers.


	2. Dual Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every little thing Sam and Levana begin to learn about each other only leads to making both of them more suspicious of the other.
> 
> Word Count: 1,459

Sam stares at the woman, feeling his heart jump into his throat. Swallowing hard, he takes a cautious step forward. He can smell the blood she’s drinking from across the garage, his hands clenching into fists as, even now, he fights the urge to rip the bottle from her hands and chug its contents himself. He notices the recognition in her eyes, knowing his probably hold the same expression. “Who are you?” he asks quietly as he closes the distance between them a little more.

Levana steps back into her office as Sam moves forward, not taking her eyes from his. She doesn’t stop until her back is pressed against the counter that runs along the back wall. “You’re not real,” she states in a voice that is little louder than her original whisper. She shakes her head. “No. You’re dead. I saw you die just like..” She squeezes her eyes shut, the bottle of demon blood dropping to the floor as she wraps her own arms around herself. She doesn’t want to think about the night her parents died.

Sam moves quickly, grabbing the roll of paper towels from the counter and kneeling down to wipe up the mess. He knows he wants to get rid of it as soon as possible. Looking up from his position on the floor, he sighs. “I had the same dream,” he admits. “Only in mine, it was you on the ceiling, not me.”

Levana watches Sam cleaning up the mess she has made and sighs. She reaches down and grabs him by the shoulders, pulling him to his feet. “I clean up my own messes,” she states. “Who are you, and what are you doing here?” As she questions him, the mess on the floor at the feet completely disappears.

Sam makes a face, not sure what the best way to explain would be. He looks down to try and stall for a few moments and notices that the mess is completely gone. “Do you do that often?” he asks instead, gesturing toward the floor. He crosses his arms over his chest and raises one eyebrow when she doesn’t respond.

Levana growls lightly under her breath and matches his pose. “It would seem I’m not the only one who avoids questions. I believe I asked you one first.”

Sam stares into her eyes for several moments before relenting. “My name is Sam Winchester, and I came here because of a dream. It took me hours to find this place.” He leans forward just a little. “Now it’s your turn.”

Levana chews on her lower lip as she debates what to tell him. She obviously can’t blow it off after him seeing it happen. Yet she isn’t sure whether she can tell him the truth or not. Everyone in town already hates her. She doesn’t want to cause the man she has been dreaming about hating her, too. “Sometimes,” she finally answers in a vague voice as she steps past him and out into the garage to get out of the office where she was feeling way too confined, pacing around the larger area.

Sam leans against the door frame of the office, watching her for a few moments and trying not to grow impatient. He has so many questions. He knows there is something different about her. There is something about her that is similar to him. If he didn’t know better, he would say she is one of the Special Children. Except for the fact that all the other Special Children, other than himself, are dead. Making a fast decision, he moves out into the main garage area with a determined stride to stop her pacing.

“WITCH!!” A nearby window breaks as someone throws a Molotov cocktail through it. “BURN IN HELL, WITCH!!” Two other windows break as more bombs come flying through them.

Levana reacts instinctively as one of the bottles flies toward Sam. She races forward and shoves him out of the way, ducking down as it soars over her own hand. “There’s a door at the back of the shop!” she shouts toward him. “Run up the hill and into the house! I’ll be there in a few minutes!” She doesn’t want him to see her using her powers to stop the fire from spreading and to repair whatever damage has been done.

Sam ignores her orders and hurries into the office to see what he can find to help fight the fire. He’s not about to let her fight it alone. He had thought about going after whoever had thrown the fireballs, but he had heard the car engines racing off and knows he will never catch them.

Levana, thinking Sam has gone out the back door of the shop, steps over to the nearest flames with her hands held out toward them. She whispers, “With these words, Fire be gone, Heed my power, Go back where you belong.” Her hands, as she steps closer, actually disappear into the flames while she repeats the words again. She closes her eyes and starts concentrating as hard as she can on what she wants.

Sam hurries out of the office with a bucket of water, dropping it at his feet as he watches the flames receding and the damage done to the garage repairing itself. He stares at the woman, not hearing her whispered words from behind her, and moves quickly when he sees her begin to sway on her feet. As she collapses, Sam is there to catch her. He scoops her into his arms and carries her toward the back door she had pointed out before, staring down at her. “Who are you?” he asks quietly.

“Levana Frost,” she responds, knowing she has to tell him who she is now. Not only did he tell her his name, but he saw what she had done. “I’m a witch.” With those words spoken, her head falls back over his arm as she passes out. It has been a long time since she has used so much of her energy at one time, and it is taking its toll.

* * * * * * * * * *

The demon narrows his eyes as he watches the hunter carrying the witch up the hill toward her house. “Are you sure you don’t want me to just kill them now?” he asks his unseen companion. He leans forward slightly. “It’d be easy, especially since the Winchester is so distracted by her.”

The companion steps out of the shadows as he slaps the demon on the back of the head. “Do not make me regret choosing you for this mission,” he states. “I realize that most demons have a low IQ, but surely even you must realize that killing a Winchester is a bad idea.” As he speaks, his eyes never leave the pair as Sam carries Levana up the hill toward her house. “I need you to attack and make sure that you stab Levana with this during the fight.”

The demon stares at the blade that his companion his holding toward him. It rests inside on the ruby-colored cloth interior of a black box that is encrusted with jewels. “The keris bertuah..” the demon speaks with complete awe. “How did you find it?” He reaches to take the blade, feeling the power race down his arm as soon as his hand is wrapped around its hilt.

“That’s beyond your pay grade,” the companion replied. “Just make sure you stab Levana.” His eyes narrow slightly. “But not a lethal stab. I don’t want her killed.” He waves his hand and sends the demon away so that it can prepare for what he instructed it to do, already anticipating what will be happening next. The keris bertuah will weaken the little witch, despite the demon blood flowing through her since conception, enough that the brothers won’t be able to deny her the ‘supplements’ she will need in order to survive the attack. His power over her will be strengthened even more. He sighs as headlights cut across the pants of the suit he is wearing. “Bugger,” he mutters. “You better not screw up my plans for Moose.” He disappears just before the headlights engulf him even more. He doesn't want the brothers knowing he's there.

Dean drives around the obviously closed garage after seeing that Sam isn’t anywhere around, and drives up the long driveway toward the three story house up the hill in the back. Within minutes, he’s parking at the top of the driveway and hurrying up onto the porch. Pounding on the front door, he begins to yell, “Open up, Sammy! I see Baby down at the garage! I know you’re in there!!”.


End file.
